camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Andra Sydney
Personality Andra is a sweet down to earth type girl. She is able to think quickly on her feet. She loves to talk and is often annoying her brother. She likes to be right in every argument she has. History Born April 3, 2001 in Birmingham, Alabama. When they were growing up, they loved hearing about Williams cases, as he was a lawyer. They had a lot of fun playing games with their father. He treated them nicely as a father should. They always went to the park and played one of their favorite games, find daddy. William would hide and the kids would try to find him in the big park. The three lived in a small house just out side the big city of Birmingham. They owned a small dog named Luna. The kids had named her after the Spanish word for moon. They played with some of the other kids in the neighborhood. In the summer they would cram into anyone's pool that happened to be home. Around the age of four, they remember talking about their mother, but only when they were younger. William had met Their mother through a court case. She was also a lawyer. They fell in love and eventually She was pregnant. After the twins were born, She left them. William never knew who she really was. When they were about five, their father once put a serial killer in jail. He got out six years later and killed their father. He was after the twins, and probably still is. They manage to stay alive by stealing the little they need, and any money they find, they save to buy things like clothes. They were attacked by a flock of Stymphalian Birds on their way to Iowa shortly after. They manged to escape by running into a crowded music festival. They did not know that loud noise scared off the birds. They just got lucky. That was when they were eleven. They were on the run for a couple more weeks before they started worrying about their persuer and went to the police. They were put in foster care, where they spent the next two years. Neither were particularly social with their rebellious foster siblings, who viewed Andra as argumentative and Tim as a snob. This reflected poorly on them and were never put up for adoption. They were left alone and never taken anywhere the other kids went. If the twins wanted to play a game with the other kids, the other kids suddenly wanted to play a different game. There was one kid named, Brian. He loved to make fun of the twins. Andra always got into an argument and Timoria always walked away. Eventually Andra would too. A favorite past time while in foster care was making up codes. They loved to talk in code so the other kids wouldn't know what they were talking about. Usually though, they were talking about the times they missed the most and what they were going to do when they were old enough to get out of foster care. About a year into the foster care, they were confronted by a laistrygonian disguised as an 16 year old. They were walking home behind the other kids from school. They had to pass by a forest and the laistrygonian walked up to them. The other foster kids kept walking on noticing nothing. The laistrygonian told the kids to follow it into the forest, it had a surprise for them. The kids were cautious when following the laistrygonian. When they were into the forest a good way, the laistrygonian lunged at them. The twins scattered and fled to the street and into many alley ways. They managed to lose the monster, but got in trouble for getting back to the foster home. Another time they were lured into a back alley way by the call of a small child. They found out a little too late that it was a cyclops that had called. The monster attacked the twins. Andra ran behind the monster and called to it. Tim, picked up the only thing he could find. A rock. He chucked it at the cyclops's head and got it's attention. Andra found a piece of sharpened metal and found it to be a sword. She ran the cyclops through with it while he was focused on Tim. The monster disintegrated. They were found by a satyr when they were thirteen. He told them who they really were and led them to camp. Powers Word Bubble Relationships __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Archived Characters Category:Children of Themis Category:Andra Category:Sydney Category:Unknown Anime Model Category:Born in 2000 Category:Born in March Category:Female Category:Twins Category:3 Month Power Category:6 Month Power Category:9 Month Power Category:Demititans Category:The Lonely Stargazer